Koma Inu Training Session 1: Niklas
Koma Inu Training Session Trainers: Scorpius and Samarra Niklas was walking around the guild when he remembered that he needed to ask Samarra something. He finds her sitting at the bar with Scorpius and Umi. Niklas walks toward them and ask Samarra, "Hey Ms. Inari, could you help me train in the training area?". Turning away from her conversation, she replies with a smile. "Of course Niklas, I am always willing to help with training! Any specific skills you wanted to work on?" "Well, I'd really like to work on my creativity and strategy in battle. I want to also work on my bear magic spells, especially getting a new defense spell. Ever since I passed on water manipulation to Scorpius I haven't gotten the chance to create a new one." Niklas said. "Oh I see..." Samarra says and stands up from the bar, hand on her chin. "Well I am sure I can come up with some situations to really test out your abilities. And speaking of Scorpius, maybe we should ask him for help as well? It would be good for you to face off against a magic you used to know." "I have nothing else to do today. Sounds fun." Scorpius said as he got up from his seat. "Alright lets do this!" The trio heads down into the training area, getting ready to start. "So, how should we do this? Will you guys give me a quiz? Spar? Attack me and see how I react?", Niklas asked the water mage and guild master. "well first lets see what you can do attack wise. I'm ready for any attack you can throw at me." Scorpius grabbed Vainglorious off his back, extended it and stuck it to the ground in front of him. "I think I will hang back a little bit and see how this unfolds first, but remember to stay on your toes Niklas." Samarra said. She knelt down to the ground and placed a summon seal, then walked over to the edge of the room. "Don't go easy on him Scorpius!" She says with a laugh. "Already?! Geez you guys are quick", Niklas says. Niklas snaps his fingers and 5 green stars appear in the air. Out of each one comes a stuffed teddy bear head surrounded in a green aura. "Toy Bear Shot!", Niklas chants. This spell can cit through steel if need be. Scorpius will easily dodge it, so it doesn't matter. Samarra watches on as Niklas shoots his toy bears at Scorpius. She slowly walks around and places another summoning seal on the ground; the black magic circle just sitting there. "So you just want to use Bear Magic right? Does that mean you have contracts with particular bears Niklas?" Samarra shouts to the mage currently engaged in a fight. "I do", says Niklas grinning. "And I can tell you they choose me for a reason". The bear heads ascend on Scorpius, getting even closer now. "And what is that reason Niklas?" Scorpius said out of curiosity. He looks at the bear coming toward him, and he says "Bubble Shield" creating a dome of water around him to deflect the attack. Niklas chuckles and snaps his fingers. The teddy bear heads speed up and weaken the dome. "Did you forget that they can cut through steel?", ask Niklas. "Summon the Panda Mage, Po!". A large panda bear adoring green robes with a red tint appears. "Use your telekinesis to use the weapons in the room to attack the dome as well", Niklas telepathically tells Po. Po nods and swings his arms on a circle. The weapons on the racks to the left and right rise up and shoot toward the dome. The weapons car varie from swords and spears to knives, daggers and arrow heads. The weapons make impact with the dome and weaken it even more, trapping Scorpius. "I wouldn't let the dome down", Niklas warns Scorpius. "The heads and weapons are still pressing down." Scorpius smirks. "You still haven't told us the reason they chose you. By the way if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest both of you hide behind something." With that the dome of water increased its rotation speed to a roar, and spread outwards, taking the weapons, and the bear, with it as Scorpius said "Whirlpool!" Soon the whole cavern was full of water until Scorpius took Vainglorious off the ground, and most of it dissipated, only leaving a small sheen on the ground. After the water dissipated, Scorpius noticed a giant stuffed bear head that looked like it had taken some serious damage. The eye had come out, stuffing as everywhere and not to mention the rips along the ears and head it self. "Man, I didn't think it would hold there", Niklas says, revealing himself on top of the head. "I thought I was dead meat until I cast my Teddy Bear Tent spell. I guess it's not only used for great shelter.". "And to answer your question, they chose me because they thought I had potential",Niklas says jumping down. Dispelling her Barrier Magic, Samarra takes a step forward. "Thanks for setting a good stage for me, Scorpius. Let's see the potential you really have Nik!" Samarra says and smiles from the sidelines. "Raiton Dance!" And she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips at the water left on the ground. Niklas looks at the water wide eyed and quickly takes out his staff, Arbre d'étoiles and plunges it into the ground beneath him. Po had already disappeared, giving no chance to help. From where the staff was plunged, a tree grew up to the ceiling. As the electricity travels through the water and up the tree, Niklas grabs onto the bars on the ceiling and hangs on. The tree sparks with electricity and retreats into nothingness. "In my defense, I would have been electrocuted and scorched, so I have a right to use Plant Magic", Niklas says defiantly while hanging onto the bar. "I would never send out a lightning attack strong enough to scorch anyone during training, have faith in me Niklas." Samarra laughs. "But I wanted to see how you react to sudden situations, because it battle you have to be quick on your feet and stay one move ahead!" She then releases one of her summon seals she placed at the beginning of the spar, and thousands of senbon shoot from the ground towards the mage hanging from the ceiling. The senbon fly toward Niklas at a speed that would require Niklas to act fast. Niklas let go of the bar and lands lightly on his feet. Niklas lunges toward Samarra with staff in hand ready to strike. When he gets close he plants the staff in the ground, puts his feet on the tip and does a flip over Samarra. But with the position Niklas put the staff, a tree starts to grow under Samarra. Samarra takes a leap back and quickly unsheathes her katana and plunges it into the trunk of the now growing tree. She holds on tightly to the katana and thrusts her palm against the ascending trunk, and places a summon seal to quickly release it. Out from the summon seal comes a large spiral of wind, which combined with the leaves from the tree, creating a dense leaf whirlwind. When the cyclone disappears, Samarra is no longer clinging on the tree, her katana has vanish from the tree as well. Leaving nothing but an indent from where it had cut the tree. "Impressive as always Miss Inari" Scorpius said from watching the attacks that had unfolded. "Now the next test from me is how will you break free from being tied down." As he was saying this, a multitude of water tendrils grabbed niklas from every point in the room, holding him in place in the middle of the air. "In battle you will get stuck, with little options on movement on your part. You must use your magic to free yourself, if you can, to survive." "Geez, this water couldn't get any tighter?", Niklas moans. Niklas opens up his palms and create a green magic seal above each hand. "Summon the Twin Bears, Ginger and Ranger!". From each seal, jumps a bear in armor. The bear on left adorns gold armor and is very large. The one the right adorns silver armor and is small compared to most. The bears charge Scorpius, distracting him long enough so that the water recedes. Niklas creates a icy blue magic seal on the floor. "Summon the Polar Warrior, Frostbite!". A large humanoid Polar bear appears in armor. He holds a battle axe and spear. The bear plunges the spear into the ground causing the floor to turn into ice. Scorpius slips and falls as the twin bear get closer. "Good trick, but not good enough. Geyser!" Scorpius yelled, and two geysers of heated water appeared under the bears, throwing them in the air about 50 feet before the water disappeared, causing the bears to free fall. "We can't have them getting hurt can we? They are alive. Water Spout." Scorpius continued, and grabbed the bears in the air safely guiding them down to the ground. "Thanks for not killing my bears", Niklas thanks Scorpius. "But I think your forgetting I have a giant humanoid bear with me". Frostbite charges at Scorpius, breaking the ice where he steps. He gets his battle axe ready and brings it down onto Scorpius as a high speed. "Okay." is all Scorpius says. Before the bear striked, Scorpius turned into water and evaded the attack. Niklas couldn't tell where he was on the ice until it was too late. Scorpius reformed behind Niklas and said in his ear "boo." Niklas' staff was back on his hip when he had attacked Scorpius. When Scorpius had appeared suddenly behind him and scared him, Niklas had immediately touched his staff which was just and iron rod but extended backward, hitting Scorpius in the gut causing him to stumble backward. Niklas flashed around and shot of more teddy bear heads, hitting Scorpius head on. Well this is going to hurt Scorpius thought, as he held his arms up to block the attack, which blew him back sliding across the ice. Scorpius stood up and said, "Good natural instincts there Niklas. It is always good to react quickly in a life or death situation. It will keep you alive." "Aw did you forget about me?" Samarra says as she appears from within the tree's branches that Niklas created earlier. "You must always be aware of your surroundings and your enemies location. Creative use of what's around you can help surprise an opponent and create key openings for attacks." She then smiles as she moves her hand to release the second summoning seal she placed on the ground at the beginning of the fight. Niklas looks down to see that the summon seal is right beneath his feet, covered by a thin sheet of ice. The seal lights up and unleashes a pitfall trap beneath his feet. Niklas is shocked at the trap that he was falling into at this very moment. Niklas hits the ground with a hard thud, knocking the air out of him. "Ow", Niklas groans. "That hurt". Niklas got to his feet and looked up to see Samarra, as well as Scorpius, peering over the edge of the hole. Niklas puts his arms in an x. "Summon the Black Bear Cub, Angus!". Angus appears in his cub form. "Really, at a time like this, Angus". Angus looks up with big brown eyes at the hole. Anger crosses his face as he growls. Niklas watches as Angus grows larger and larger until he is a full grown black bear ready for battle. Niklas climbs onto Angus' back. He uses his speed magic to get up the side with Niklas on his back. When the reach the top of the trap hole, Niklas uses his staff to create a wall of trees around himself and Angus. "Hmmm pretty smart to put up a cover of tree's, maybe he should try and pick up Staff Magic, don't you think?" Samarra says, looking at the water mage. She points her katana at the dense wall of trees and begins to surge electricity through it; extending the blade into a dense column of energy. "You never want to get yourself caught in a tight space, although I feel what's coming next. But let's flush him out, eh Scorpius? I'll make an opening for you." Samarra then used her blade to cut the trees with a flash of lightning. "Thanks Miss Inari, Now it is my turn. Scattershot!" Scorpius said, and cannon shots of water started to fire at Niklas and Angus from every direction! "Quick! Find a way to dodge or deflect an attack that is coming from any direction!" Scorpius yelled to him. "This is a stupid idea but I'll figure how to get out of it later", Niklas thinks to himself as he starts to cast the spell. Niklas makes a green seal under his and Angus' feet and chants, "Teddy Bear Trap Hole!". A giant teddy bear surrounds Niklas and Angus and drills a hole beneath there feet. As they fall into Niklas own trap, Angus turns into a bear cub as Niklas elongated his staff to stop himself from falling. Niklas catches Angus and they hang there for a moment before Niklas flips himself over the hole, landing lightly on his feet. "I'll grab my staff later, right now it's useless", Niklas says. Niklas cast another spell, "Teddy Bear Marching Band!". The band marches toward Scorpius and Samarra, surrounding there feet, making them lose balance. Stumbling on her feet, Samarra laughs "I admire your quick thinking in order to dodge Scorpius' attack. But I think if you were trying to stop an enemy, you need a more direct approach rather than throwing marbles at their feet, so to speak. Like so..." Samarra then pulls out a kunai from a pouch on her waist. "You may want to jump Scorpius." Samarra then kneels down to get as close to the teddy bears as possible and then plunges the kunai into her chest. The two male mages gasp in horror, but quickly see that the kunai clinks to the ground and Samarra's body turns to lightning, shocking all the bears that was once at this lightning clone's feet. A slight giggle can be heard from the tree that grew long ago, and then Samarra jumps down to use her High Speed Magic to appear behind Niklas. She then uses the back end of her katana handle to jab Niklas in the back, lunging him forward to catch his balance. "Oh wow..." Scorpius said with a sigh of relief. "I couldn't even tell that was a clone Miss Inari. But that proves a point that I think we have made twice now, and makes a second point." Scorpius starts to walk over to Niklas as he talks. "First, you need to be aware of your surroundings, and the movement of everyone who could potentially hurt you. If you lose track of someone, you are just that much closer to death. Second, speed is key. The faster you can disarm and defeat an opponent, the better off you will be. Especially since summoning takes so much magical energy, you are feeling quite low now aren't you?" By now Scorpius was right in front of Niklas. "What will you do if you are out of magic? How will you fight?" Scorpius uses his hand and condenses some water and splashed Niklas' face. "If I was your enemy, and you were out of magic, you wouldn't be sitting pretty." Niklas glared up at Scorpius with a stern look. "I'm guessing that Samarra is most likely planning an attack right now. And Scorpius, you don't need magic to fight!". Then all of a sudden Niklas came up and did an uppercut to Scorpius jaw, then kicking him hard in the stomach making him slide across the ice. Niklas immediately looked behind him for any sign of Samarra, but still keeping an eye on the water mage a few yards away. Suddenly Scorpius ran up to Niklas and grabbed his arm while he was trying to protect himself. Then Scorpius turned and flipped him onto his back on the ice. "Even in close quarter fighting, you don't have to throw a punch. If you do you can be off balance and make it easy for your opponent to use your own momentum to their advantage." Scorpius started to walk towards the tree that Samarra is at. "Your turn Miss Inari." She gives Scorpius a high five and walks up to Niklas. "Scorpius is right, the best way to fight is to use your opponents moves against them; it will save you energy and get your opponent frustrated enough to where they won't think clearly." Then in a flash she quickly positions herself behind Niklas with a kunai at his throat. "Other times your opponent will catch you in a bind though. So what would you choose to do in this situation?" "How about this?", says Niklas, while his elbow down onto Samarra's nee. "You were standing up in a straight position, which can be pretty easy to buckle from hitting a good nerve", Niklas says as he swipes the kunai out of her hand. He turns around and charges into her, making her stumble back. "I thought you could use my momentum against me", Niklas says while smirking. Suddenly Niklas is hit with a shot of water from his left, knocking him on his side. When he looks up he sees Scorpius still by the tree, but pointing his palm at him. "You were so focused on Miss Inari that you forgot your surroundings. If you were to ever go up against a duo of opponents that have battled together before, they will have combo attacks, some that will be off set like what just happened. You were blinded by a decoy attack and blindsided by me." Scorpius said. "Do you see how your arrogance blinded you from Scorpius' attack? You should never let your guard down like that until battle is over." Stretching her leg, Samarra laughs. "It was very smart of you to use pressure points to take down an enemy. It saves energy, but can give a great deal of damage." Finishing her stretch she puts her hand on her katana, that has been sheathed on her back. "So what do you want to do now?" "Alright enough games!". Niklas says will slamming his palms together. Next thing you know it, Niklas is surrounded by a green aura. "Ever since finding out that you were the water manipulator I was looking for, I new I would need to learn a new magic. As such I looked for a magic that would be passive, but could help in a bind. So I took into learning Archive. I'll use my information transfer on myself that way I can go into bear force with Bjorn. It will take all my magic energy, so if I don't achieve it, then I'll work toward achieving bear force.". All of a sudden 3 archive screens appeared with bear magic information on them. Niklas touched a plate and the transfer started. The transfer ended and Niklas opened his eyes with a green glow emitting from them. "Summon the Banished Bear God, Bjorn!". A giant 60 foot, spirit like creature appears. It takes the form of a Eurasian Brown Bear with gleaming armor and a massive battle axe. The bear stands there at first but then starts to shrink into Niklas. Niklas looks at Samarra getting up from her fall and Scorpius who was staring at him. Niklas lets out a roar that pushed both mages back to the outer wall of the training arena. "What do out think of this?", ask Niklas' voice, but with a hint of a booming, powerful voice. "I think it's surprising that you have enough magic energy after doing so many summons. So you want to take us on in that form?" Samarra said. "Or are you going to run out of steam as soon as we get a few good hits in? But to answer your question, I think that is rather impressive, I am very curious to see how it works." Niklas sighs. "I just wanted to see hoe you react to this form. And I may have enough energy to fire off, Teddy Bear Marching Band. I had enough energy for this but now....I don't know how to use it.". The green aura and glow disappear from Niklas' body as he collapses to the ground. "Thanks for the training guys. It was a lot of fu-". Niklas stops short as he blacks out.